Ferris Wheel
by Risuyowo
Summary: "Kamu ga cape naik semua wahana?" -Kim Taehyung, 19 tahun. "Ngga dong! Kan dibayarin kaka," -Jeon Jungkook, 17 tahun. WARNING! Cerita tidak baku, boy x boy! [vkook, top!tae]


_Lotte World, 23 Juni 20xx_

Jungkook hentakin kakinya ga sabar. Udah jam 10 pagi tapi Taehyung baru bangun. Padahal dari seminggu yang lalu mereka udah janjian mau pergi. Ke Lotte World.

Karena ini masih bulan Juni, jadi cuacanya ga terlalu terik walaupun udah masuk musim panas. Jungkook cinta musim panas. Dia suka sensasi waktu cahaya matahari kena ke kulitnya. Dia bisa aja berjemur di pantai seharian —sebelum ditarik Taehyung.

"Kak Taehyung cepetan!" teriak Jungkook. Taehyung nyaut dari kamarnya. Jungkook duduk di sofa. Pegel juga sih nungguin Taehyung. Taehyung itu lama kalau urusan mandi. Sabunan aja bisa 10 menit. Katanya biar wangi.

Ga lama kemudian Taehyung keluar. Pakai kaos panjang warna putih terus bawahannya celana pendek. Kan ga enak main pakai celana jeans. Dia udah lengkap sampai bawa ransel juga. Pokoknya gaya Taehyung udah kekinian deh.

Jungkook? Dia mah gayanya ga jauh beda sama Taehyung. Kalau Taehyung beneran manly, dia manly versi dua. Manis dan girly.

Tas ransel Taehyung isinya baju ganti. Dia udah mikir mana tau nanti baju mereka basah karena keringat. Jungkook itu gasuka kalau bajunya lengket. Alasannya sih risih. Beda lagi sama isi tas Jungkook. Isinya bukan baju. Dia bawa cemilan. Katanya menghemat pengeluaran. Tapi Taehyung yakin sampai sana Jungkook masih jajan juga.

Jungkook yang lagi main game _Endless Lake_ buru-buru _lock_ hapenya. Padahal score dia udah 500 tapi gaapa. "Ayo kak! Nanti keburu tutup," ajak Jungkook ga sabaran sambil gandeng lengan Taehyung.

Taehyung aslinya mau ketawa. Gimana ngga? Ini masih jam 10 tapi Jungkook udah takut Lotte World-nya tutup. "Iya sebentar by. Mau ngunci apartemennya dulu. Adek mau apartemennya dimaling?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook geleng tapi tangannya masih gandeng Taehyung erat. Taehyung kunci pintu apartemennya terus rangkul Jungkook.

Di dalam lift, Jungkook nyanyi lagu _Que Sera-Sera_ pakai suara yang agak kecil. Taehyung yang ada di sebelahnya ngulum senyum. Dia gemes liat Jungkook.

 _"When I grew up and fell in love,_  
 _I asked my sweetheart_  
 _What lies ahead?_  
 _Will we have rainbows_  
 _Day after day_  
 _Here's what my sweetheart said_ _ー_ _"_

 _"_ _ー_ _Que sera, sera_  
 _Whatever will be, will be_  
 _The future's not ours to see_  
 _Que sera, sera_  
 _What will be, will be."_

Jungkook tepuk tangan heboh. Gara-gara Taehyung bisa sambung lirik yang baru aja dia nyanyiin. Taehyung itu paham bahasa Inggris tapi suka susah nyebutnya. Sampai sering minta bantuan Namjoon hyung.

"Kak Taehyung tau lagunya? Keren!" Taehyung yang dipuji gitu cuma ketawa terus usak rambut Jungkook.

Mereka jalan keluar dari lift menuju parkiran. Jadi Taehyung sama Jungkook itu sekamar. Karena kebetulan mereka juga satu fakultas. Bedanya Taehyung itu senior Jungkook. Beda sama Jungkook yang baru masuk tahun ini. Gara-gara Jungkook ada di fakultasnya, banyak abang-abang dan kaka-kaka cakep yang nyoba deketin.

Jungkook itu multifungsi. Bisa imut bisa gagah. Tapi dia juga ga ragu kalau mau imut ke cewe. Malah waktu itu ada kaka senior ーsebut aja namanya Taeyeonー, minta ajarin cara _aegyo_ ke Jungkook. Untung Jungkook baik. Jadi dia ikhlas ngajarin sampai Taeyeon jadi feminim lagi. Balasannya? Taeyeon pelukin dia yang buat Taehyung ngambek 3 hari.

"...dek? Kamu melamun?" tanya Taehyung sambil ngibasin tangannya di depan wajah Jungkook. Jungkook kedip-kedip terus liatin muka Taehyung yang ada di depannya. Taehyung sama Jungkook itu udah pacaran 2 tahun. Tapi gatau kenapa Jungkook masih suka malu.

"Eh. Apa sih kak," jawab Jungkook sambil nepis tangan Taehyung. Wajahnya udah merah gitu. Taehyung yang makin gemes langsung nangkup pipi Jungkook sambil ngecupin bibirnya berkali-kali. Jungkook malah kegelian. Inget loh ya, mereka masih di parkiran.

"Dek? Bangun sayang. Udah sampai." Taehyung nepuk pipi gembul Jungkook pelan. Jungkook ngegumam bentar terus meluk Taehyung. Masih belum sadar. Taehyung hela napas. Jungkook itu kalau disuruh bangun agak susah. Pasti dia melukin dulu sambil ngusel. Bisa lanjut bobo sampai sejam ke depan kalau dibiarin. Jadi, Taehyung coba ngeluarin bujukan lagi.

"By, katanya mau naik _roller coaster_? Gabisa naik dong kalau ga bangun hm," Taehyung udah mulai elusin punggung Jungkook. Jungkook yang dengar kata _roller coaster_ langsung bangun terus ngucek mata.

"Mau naik _roller coaster_. Udah banguuun!" ucap Jungkook semangat. Taehyung ketawa liat tingkah Jungkook yang udah biasa dia lakuin. Jungkook turun dari mobil. Dia ga bawa tasnya soalnya makanannya udah habis duluan di jalan. Dicemilin mulu sih sama Jungkook.

Matanya udah mulai liat sekeliling. Dia terakhir kesitu sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu. Pas jadian sama Taehyung. Biasanya sih cuma ke _Department Store_ aja, nyari bahan makanan. Makanya dia agak senang waktu tau Taehyung ngajak dia kencan ke _Lotte World_.

Taehyung nyusul Jungkook yang udah masuk ke dalam. Waktu udah dekat sama posisi Jungkook, dia gandeng tangan Jungkook. Takut Jungkook-nya hilang.

"Adek mau main apa aja?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook mikir.

"Mau naik semuanya kak. Kalau bisa sampai mesinnya rusak." jawab Jungkook sambil ketawa. Agak sadis sih.

"Kalau adek rusakin, kita ga jadi nikah."  
"Kok gitu? Kaka malu ya gara-gara aku buat onar?"  
"Bukan. Kan tabungan kita habis buat ganti rugi."

Jungkook magut-magut.

Sesudah beli tiket, mereka langsung naik ke lantai atas pakai _escalator_. Jadi kalau mau ke sana harus ke lantai paling atas dulu. Jungkook udah ngoceh kalau dia senang padahal baru liat kastelnya. Tiba-tiba, Jungkook berhenti. Mata Jungkook ga lepas dari stan es krim.

"Kak Tae, mau es kriiiim~" rayu Jungkook. Taehyung pergi buat beli es krim sedangkan Jungkook selfie. Niatnya nanti mau update gitu. "Nih by. Jangan buru-buru ya makannya." tegur Taehyung.

Jungkook itu kalau udah makan es krim buru-buru. Kebiasaan. Kayak takut banget es krimnya mendadak dicuri. Padahal yang mau nyuri aja udah takut duluan liat sekuriti Jungkook (re: Taehyung).

Mereka mulai jalan lagi. Karena dari kemarin Jungkook ngebet pingin naik _roller coaster_ , jadi mereka mutusin buat naik wahana itu dulu.

Taehyung udah nelan saliva berkali-kali. Dia baru ingat kalau dia agak takut sama ketinggian. Gimana kalau dia ketakutan? Mukanya mau ditaruh di mana? Kalau di antara paha Jungkook sih mau.

"Kak Taehyung kok pucat? Takut ya kak?" tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba yang buat Taehyung makin _sweatdrop_.

"Ngga by. Kurang minum aja."

 _ **30 minutes later.**_

Taehyung nundukin badan. Nahan rasa mual yang udah mutar-mutar di perutnya. Jungkook yang lagi mijitin tengkuknya ngerasa ga enak juga. Baru mulai masa udah mual gini.

"Maafin Kookie ya kak," gumam Jungkook. Taehyung basuh wajahnya di wastafel. Mereka lagi di toilet sekarang.

"Minta maaf kenapa baby? Ga apa kok. Kaka emang agak mual aja apalagi tadi pagi kan belum makan." jawab Taehyung sambil senyum walau masih agak pucat. Jungkook maju terus meluk Taehyung. Taehyung cium puncak kepala Jungkook. Mencoba membuat Jungkook tenang.

"Kita makan siang dulu yuk?" ajak Taehyung. Jungkook ngangguk terus lepasin pelukannya. Taehyung ambil ranselnya yang digantung. Mereka keluar dari toilet. Taehyung nyoba cari tempat makan sedangkan Jungkook lihat-lihat ke sekeliling.

Ga lama kemudian, Taehyung - Jungkook udah duduk santai di kafe yang agak ramai. Jungkook udah ngabisin _oreo frappe_ sama kue tiramisu. Sedangkan Taehyung pesan _milkshake_ sama _burger_. Sengaja pesan dikit. Katanya sih mau diet. Diet apanya, _burger_ Taehyung aja sisa seperempat sekarang gara-gara dimakan Jungkook. Taehyung mah gaapa kalau makanannya dihabisin Jungkook. Dia gasuka Jungkook diet, nanti semoknya berkurang.

"By, mau naik apalagi?" Jungkook yang lagi ngemil langsung dongak terus liatin Taehyung. Dia buat pose mikir. Taehyung nungguin dengan sabar. Nunggu adek dandan aja sabar apalagi nunggu jawaban adek.

"Mau naik semua wahana kak." jawab Jungkook girang sambil senyum nunjukin gigi kelincinya.

Taehyung _speechless._

(*˘︶˘*)

"Kak Tae, itu bukannya Kak Irene ya?" tanya Jungkook sambil nunjuk sosok perempuan yang lagi ngobrol sama beberapa perempuan lain di sebelahnya. Taehyung ngangguk.

Itu Bae Joohyun, biasa dipanggil Irene. Salah satu primadona waktu di SMA. Sampai sekarang sih, untung udah beda kampus. Dulu Irene sama Taehyung itu termasuk pasangan hitz. Yang satu ganteng, yang satu cantik. Pintar di akademik juga. Tapi sayang, mereka cuma jalan setengah tahun karena Taehyung yang jadi 'belok'.

Beruntung Irene itu bukan tipe cewe yang sangar. Dia maklumin aja. Yaudah deh putus baik-baik. Malahan waktu Taehyung jadian sama Jungkook, dia orang yang dengan semangat ngasih selamat.

Sekarang Jungkook udah narik Taehyung ke arah Irene. Taehyung senyum mesem waktu Jungkook lepasin tangannya. Dia ditinggal gitu aja.

"Kak Ireneeee!" panggil Jungkook sambil ngacir ke arah Irene. Irene yang ngerasa dipanggil langsung balik badan terus senyum lebar liat Jungkook.

"Adeeeeek!" balas Irene sambil meluk Jungkook. Mereka muter-muter kayak teletabis.

Jungkook emang hug-able. Ini nih yang buat Taehyung males ketemu Irene apalagi ada Jungkook. Bukannya dia takut gamon, tapi Irene itu suka gemes liat Jungkook. Bisa ditemplokin mulu.

"Kak Irene ga kangen aku? Kaka sibuk mulu siiiih. Gajadi mulu janjiannya," Jungkook udah ngerengek gitu. Irene ketawa liat tingkah Jungkook sambil cubit pipi kirinya.

"Kaka kangen nih. Lagi sibuk praktikum. Ini lagi ada waktu senggang aja sih makanya bisa main-main kesini. Eh udah ah jangan meluk lagi, kasian itu si Taembok mukanya udah kayak Shrek."

Irene itu totalitas kalau ngejek :)

.

"Kak? Udah dong ngambeknyaaaa," Jadi, gara-gara Jungkook yang meluk Irene tadi, Taehyung ngambek. Ngerasa diabaiin. Kan kasian Jungkook jadi bingung sendiri.

"Harusnya tuh yang cemburu aku kak, kan dia mantannya kaka-"

Eh iya ya.

Taehyung yang udah sadar langsung natap Jungkook. Jungkook yang ngerasa ditatap buru-buru ngalihin muka.

"Dek, handphone kaka sama kamu kan? Coba kamu rekam sekarang." Jungkook yang dengar perintah itu langsung ngambil handphone Taehyung. Dia buka kamera belakang terus rekam Taehyung. Jungkook ngasih kode 'oke' terus liatin Taehyung yang lagi ngerogoh kantongnya. Ga lama, Taehyung ngeluarin kotak beludru warna merah tua.

Jungkook udah nganga. Jangan-jangan isinya kupon belanja. Kan Taehyung itu pemikirannya beda. Taehyung gabisa jongkok karena dia lagi di dalam bianglala sama Jungkook. Jadi dia tetap duduk di tempatnya.

"Dek. Kamu tau ga kalau kamu manis? Harusnya sih tau kan kaka udah sering bilang. Kamu tau ga gara-gara kamu manis, jadi banyak yang suka sama kamu? Kaka emang pencemburu. Makanya, kaka mau ajak adek ke jenjang yang lebih serius.

So, will you be my wife aka half husband? We can grow our cute children. Will you?"

Handphone yang Jungkook pegang udah bergetar gara-gara Jungkook nahan nangis. Jungkook ngangguk sambil meluk Taehyung.

"I will."

.

Taehyung rangkul Jungkook erat. Mereka baru aja turun dari bianglala. Know what? Di sana udah ada Namjoon, Seokjin, Yoongi, Jimin, Hoseok, Irene, Seulgi, sama Wendy.

Mereka tepuk tangan ramai-ramai waktu liat Taekook. Alhasil, Jungkook sekarang ngerengek malu sambil nutupin wajahnya.

"Cie nikah!" -Hoseok.  
"Aku kalah cepat nih?" -Irene.  
"Jungkook kok nerima Taehyung?" -Jimin.  
"Hotel buat nikahnya biar gua yang pesan ya," -Namjoon.

Taehyung cuma ketawa geli. Aslinya dia lagi berdoa supaya Namjoon serius.

 **END**

 **harusnya berchapter sih tapi males.** **jangan lupa review yaa. Btw cerita ini pernah aku post juga di wattpad. Jadi bukan plagiarisme hehe. Daaaan, ini juga udah aku edit jadi agak beda. Kalau mau liat versi full kalian bisa cuss ke wattpad. Judulnya sama dan penname aku juga sama (?)**


End file.
